The Birth of the King's Legacy
by OceansAria
Summary: This is a prequel to the other story I wrote, "The King's Legacy". Obviously, the title sort of explains it, if you have already read the other one. This is about the birth of Arthur and Gwen's child. (WARNING: SEASON FIVE SPOILERS . . . I guess)


**Author's Note:** Hi, guys! This is yet another post-finale Gwen and Arthur tale. Short and sweet and to the point. Sorry. But I've been having a TON of Arwen feels lately!

XOXO, OceansAria

* * *

The pain came early on a warm summer morning, not long after the Queen's maid had dressed her and left her to work in her chambers.

Guinevere was almost exactly nine months pregnant. The past nine months had been full of ups and downs - the downs coming more often and staying far too long. She had gone through all the stages of grieving - the denial, the lashing-out at her loved ones, the depression - but she was laughing more often and her smiles were won easier by her friends. If it hadn't been for Merlin, Gaius, and the knights, she would've never survived the ordeal.

On this lovely June morning, Gwen had just settled down to finish some paperwork in dire need of doing when tiny spasms of pain ruptured through her body -beginning between her legs and traveling up her swollen stomach. She'd gasped and stilled in her seat, immediately reaching for her belly protectively. She knew that her baby was perfectly healthy from what Gaius had told her, but any sign of things going downhill frightened her beyond words. After waiting for a few tense moments, nothing happened and she continued with her work.

An hour later, the pain was back. She batted away her worries and decided to ask Gaius about it later. She'd had plenty of weird things happen to her where the baby was concerned during her pregnancy. _Just concentrate on your papers and then you can send for Gaius. Everything is fine._

The time between the bursts of pain dropped from an hour to thirty, and then twenty minutes. Just as she told the guards to send for Gaius, she felt this strange burst of _wet_, and warm liquids pooled around her dainty slippers on the marble floor. She stared down at the water with a small _O_ of awe on her lips. Then she staggered, suddenly faint.

"My Lady!" The door to the Queen's chambers was still open, and one of the young guards rushed forward. He caught her just before she hit the floor. The young guard still had a baby face beneath his polished silver helmet, and his brown eyes reminded Gwen of a cow's. "My Queen, are you not well? What is wrong?"

Guinevere groaned, her body limp and heavy against the guard's. "Get . . . Gaius. Water . . . broke."

The guard glanced down and caught sight of the pool beneath his boots. He gulped. His legs started to wobble. He was only fifteen, and just started his job as a guard earlier that week. And if he'd heard her right . . .

"Y-You-"

"Baby . . . coming," Gwen gasped, interrupting his senseless babble. She threw out a blind hand, her eyes rolled back in her head, and pointed towards her bed. "Need . . . to lay . . . down. _Please_."

"O-Okay," the young guard stammered. With great effort, he bent, picked up the Queen's bridal style, and carried her to the bed. He made sure she was as comfortable as possible on top on the red velvet covers before he dashed out of the room to get help.

Alone and quivering, Gwen forced a small smile as she stared up at the ceiling. "It's happening, Arthur," she whispered, her voice breaking. "This is the big day. We're finally going to see our baby." Before she realized what was happening, tears were streaming down her face silently. She wiped them away. She didn't have to say the last part out loud, but she wanted to belt it out and sob for the future she had lost.

_If only you were here._

* * *

Merlin arrived first after the maids came-dark hair tousled, hands covered in grime from polishing armor, and a concerned glint in his gentle blue-green eyes.

"Gwen!" he cried. He dashed to her side and immediately took ahold of her hand. "How are faring? Are you all right?"

Gwen didn't answer his questions, but asked urgently, "Where's Gaius?"

"He's on his way. He was tending to a little boy's broken arm in the Lower Town when word was sent of you."

"Good, good." Gwen squeezed his fingers. Even though she was in excruciating pain, she only winced and bore it. Merlin sat on the bed next to her, brushing the curls off her forehead and reassuring her constantly-exactly what Arthur would have done. She choked back a sob and pulled Merlin down to whisper in his ear: "I just want to let you know that I appreciate everything you've done for me. You've been more of a friend than I could ever be. Arthur would be so proud of you."

Merlin beamed at that, but his smile was melancholy. He pressed a kiss into Gwen's hair. "I wish he was here. He would know what to do about a baby-"

Gwen laughed shortly. "No, he wouldn't."

"But he would've been that baby's rightful father." Merlin's eyes dared for her to say more. His eyes were old and wisened in his young and handsome face. He had seen so much death in his short life. He'd buried so many of his loved ones, including his best friend, master, and King.

Gwen was crying in earnest now. The maids bustled about, preparing for the birth of the heir to the throne of Camelot, completely ignoring their Queen's meltdown in front of their eyes. It may have just been the hormones, or the stress of going through this without Arthur, but she just couldn't hold it back anymore. Merlin stroked her cheeks and wrapped her in the gentlest of hugs, as to not hurt her. Neither said a word; there had been many shared moments like this since the King's untimely demise. Over the months, Merlin had become fiercely protective of Gwen, and eventually came to love her as more than a friend. Of course he would never forget his love for Freya, the poor cursed girl who died in his arms, but with both of them hurting, they had found great comfort in each other.

When Gwen had finally calmed, Gaius bustled in and began the process of setting up everything he needed for the birth. Gaius had helped birth many babies in his time, including Arthur and now, Arthur's child. He quickly mixed up a draught for the pain. Gwen drank it. Merlin swabbed her already-sweaty forehead with a wet washcloth. The old healer checked down south to see how she was faring and glanced up at her with a small smile.

"Within a couple of hours at the least," Gaius announced proudly. "We should be meeting the next prince or princess."

* * *

_The thirteen hours of labor were worth it,_ Gwen decided afterwards, as she reclined against plush pillows in her chambers, a rosy-cheeked bundle resting in her arms. Ten perfect little fingers were curled against the edges of the white blanket. A pair of rosebud lips were pursed as the babe slumbered.

"She's perfect," Merlin murmured from his station next to her. He hadn't left her side but for a second during the entire thirteen hours of labor she endured. He reached out and tentatively touched the baby's tiny button nose.

Perfect was right. The baby was the combination of both of her parents-with her mother's caramel skin, a head of dark, curly hair, and when she had opened her eyes for the first time, Arthur's baby blues had stared up at the Queen. Gaius had cautioned her by telling her that most babies were born with blue eyes, and they later changed. But Gwen had pushed that thought aside. There was no mistaking it - the baby's eyes were the King's.

Once the maids had been dispersed, the knights had come to visit. They'd been anxiously been pacing the halls, waiting for news. After each of them got a glimpse of the completely healthy baby girl in their Queen's arms, they were placated and returned to their duties.

Now it was just Merlin, Gwen, and the baby. They talked in hushed tones, as to not wake the child.

"What are you going to name her?" Merlin asked. "You've never mentioned any girl names."

Gwen shrugged. "If she had been a boy, I would have named her after her father. But since she is a girl . . . " The Queen sighed. "Well, I guess I was just always sure that I was having a boy. Not that I'm _disappointed _- just surprised."

Merlin was quiet for a moment, his face strained in concentration. Then he questioned, "What was your mother's name?"

"Elizabeth."

"What was Arthur's mother's name, again?"

"Ygraine."

Merlin rubbed his chin, a smile cracking across his lips. "Put it together."

Gwen smiled, glanced down at her precious baby girl and declared, "Elizabeth Ygraine Pendragon, Princess of Camelot, future ruler of your father's kingdom and carrier of his destiny."

Then she bent and kissed the head of the child lovingly - and rejoiced in Arthur's final gift.


End file.
